lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bogimoray
Bogimoray is the second boss of Lost Odyssey.It is a worm-like creature that spawns Magic Insects with it (up to 5), that eventually respawn when killed. It constantly drains magic energy from the Insects (even more if they charge energy on their turn) until the "Drawn MP" meter is full; at this point, it casts Para-Flare, a powerful attack that does significant damage and can paralyze the player's party. The party will actually have to contend with two Bogimorays, with the second immediately entering the battle when the first is slain. They are identical to each other, except for the fact that the second Bogimoray begins the battle with a fully-charged "Drawn MP" meter, allowing it to immediately cast Para-Flare. The Bogimorays and Magic Insects are the cause of the leaking energy from Grand Staff, and may have inadvertently caused the meteor to crash at the beginning of the game. Strategy Ideal preparations for this battle: * Yellow Band on Jansen (HIGHLY recommended) * Level 2 White Magic on Seth/Kaim * Guard Heal on Seth/Kaim * Anti-Paralysis on Seth/Kaim The fight will start with one Bogimoray and a bunch of Magic Insects fighting alongside it. Each turn the Bogimoray will use Absorb to gain energy from the Magic Insects. If the Magic Insects spend their turn to attack you or use Force, consider yourself lucky. If they use Charge Magic, that's not so good. Bogimoray gains significantly more energy from the Magic Insects that have charged themselves; if it fills its Drawn MP meter, shown in the upper-left, it will use Para-Flare, a vicious move that damages and paralyzes all of your party members (if they have Anti-Paralysis, it only does damage.) The best way to handle it is to follow the old phrase of the best defense is a good offense. Have Kaim and Seth attack him each turn while Jansen repeatedly casts Aqua, if you have it. This should allow you to have Bogimoray down in two or three turns. You may want to have one of your party members use Zephyr to restore your team's HP before you finish him, as a second Bogimoray will appear with a full Drawn MP meter as soon as the first is down. On your first turn with the second Bogimoray, have Seth and Kaim, on the front line, use Defend. If you have Guard Heal as a skill, all the better - you'll gain some HP. Jansen should use Aqua. When Bogimoray uses Para-Flare, Seth and Kaim should take 150 to 200 points of damage, while Jansen takes less than 100 due to your GC. As soon as you make it through Para-Flare, use Kaim and Seth to cast Zephyr and heal your party up. You don't want to make Jansen do it, because by using Aqua, he is your heaviest hitter. You'll have at least one turn before Bogimoray can use Para-Flare again, depending on how many Magic Insects have used Charge Magic in the last turn or two. If you're unlucky, the boss will be able to charge up completely with its next Absorb; a second Para-Flare will leave your party's HP dangerously low. Fortunately, this will leave all of the Magic Insects without their charge; again, have Seth and Kaim use Zephyr while Jansen casts Aqua. Once you find yourself with safe levels of HP and no Para-Flare coming in the next turn, you can have your Immortals resume attacking. With two physical attacks and an Aqua, you should be able to hit at least 650, so when Bogimoray's HP gets low, just go all out. As long as you can keep Jansen alive, the battle will be in your favor, and Seth and Kaim do a good job of shielding him from Para-Flare - at least for the first couple of times. It may take a couple of tries, but you'll be able to beat the Bogimorays with this strategy at level 16 or so - note that you don't need to kill the Magic Insects to end the battle. Information from German Dragon's FAQ/Walkthrough Alternate Strategy 1 Instead of Aqua, have Jansen use Prism. It takes 2 turns to cast, but it can eliminate all Magic Insects after 2 castings (4 turns total) and weaken Bogimoray enough to finish it off on the fifth turn. This approach is more straightforward as long as Jansen is not interrupted while he's casting Prism - you won't have time to heal before the second Bogimoray appears with this method, but you should be in decent shape, as long as everyone has paralysis immunity. When the second Bogimoray appears, have Seth and Kaim guard while Jansen continues using Prism. On the next turn, Seth and Kaim should heal the party with Zephyr while Jansen finishes the first casting of Prism. Continue attacking Bogimoray for another two turns (swords and Prism); after the second Prism completes, Bogimoray should be close to dead (make sure to have Kaim equipped with Status Analysis so you can check). You'll want to have Seth and Kaim attack Bogimoray while Jansen uses Aqua, but make sure that you can finish Bogimoray off - if necessary, take an extra turn to heal up. Remember that you don't need to clear out the remaining Magic Insects to win the battle. Alternate Strategy 2 Learn Anti-Paralysis with Kaim and Seth and then give the Yellow Band to Jansen. This will prevent Para-Flare from being debilitating. Equip a Flame Ring on Kaim and the Adamantis Ring on Seth (Bio or another Flame ring work equally well). Phase One Despite appearances, Bogimoray is in the front row along with its Magic Insect backup. Start the battle with an All-Barricade to reduce Para-Flare's damage from 200 to about 150 and attacking the Magic Insects with Kaim and Seth, making sure to kill at least one. With the Flame Ring, getting a Perfect with Kaim will likely kill a Magic Insect in one hit; otherwise, it will take both Kaim and Seth to kill each insect. Jansen should cast Aqua at Bogimoray every turn. When you're down to three insects, attack Bogimoray with Seth (equip an Aqua Ring first), and continue killing insects with Kaim; they should start respawning around this time. If attacking with Kaim, Seth, and Jansen will kill Bogimoray, do it. You can kill this one without ever getting hit by Para-Flare. Phase Two The previous strategy continues to be effective; while Jansen continues spamming Aqua on the boss, kill Insects with Kaim and Seth until there's only three left, then have Seth attack Bogimoray. You will get hit with Para-Flare, but thanks to the All-Barricade and the Yellow Band, Kaim and Seth should take only about 100-150 and Jansen should take 20-30. If you continue hitting Bogimoray with Aqua and the occasional physical attack, it should go down before it can charge up another Para-Flare. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Sea of Baus Category:Fire Elemental Enemies